Williams decision
by Krissy chrissie xxx
Summary: William has had enough of enduring his mothers cruelty and barbaric behaviour and sets out to make one of the most important decisions of his life will he choose suicide or will he save his sister?
1. What should I do!

Suicide

**Suicide**

I never thought it would come to this. I gazed miserably down the cliff face, my tears still making a steady incline down my face. Why had my life gone so terribly wrong? Why did no- one love me? The questions reverberated in my head, bouncing mercilessly against the walls of my cranium, making deafening mute sounds that echoed in the most painful depths of my soul. It would be so wonderful just to die and go to a serene tranquil place where I could rest in peace. A place free from my mothers constant screams and volatile behaviour not to mention violence…

It was no good, what would happen to my three-week-old baby sister? She would just continue to get abused by the person I hated most in the whole world- my mother. If I left she would have to fend for herself, which meant finding food and defending herself against my witch of a mother. I currently stole a pint of milk for her every week from the supermarket (I could now steal with great dexterity). Defence wise I have always cleaned her cuts and disinfected her grazes, all given to her by my mother of course; I also tend to throw myself over her as a shield to my mothers relentless beating to the baby.

I suddenly felt forlorn, who would bath my sister? I could not leave her; I was her lifeline, her saviour. On the other hand my mother (who had almost driven me to suicide) was a vile creature who was seldom sober. She thirst for blood and enjoyed given beatings; she had a very volatile temper and her hobbies were pounding her children until they faint. She believes that all people should be God fearing and that you will go to hell if you are not.

I sauntered shakily back to the house where I was greeted by a muffled wail from my baby sister Rebecca; I ran over to her and comforted my teary sister caressing her face. After scrutinizing her tiny sodden face a little more carefully I observed that fact that she had deep gashes on her face and that she had a gag. I angrily and anxiously untied her gag as quickly as possible and washed out her gash all the while rushing. Time was always of the essence in this household; my mother would be back from the pub soon. I winced when I saw the trail of blood down her sheets. My poor little baby! …

A sharp slap brought me to my sense as my mother glared down at me. Here face was contorted with rage and her expression was one of intense disgust. I must have fallen as sleep with Rebecca in my arms.

"William, you little brute, you will perish in hell," she screeched, I sub consciously observed that my sister was on the floor, her face was slightly blue and her body lie lifeless and almost rigid. My heart plummeted and I recall that I have never acted so quickly before in my life. It was if I was in slow motion, as if nothing I would do would be quick enough. I performed the mouth to mouth desperately breathing into her tiny lungs I pumped at her chest. "Come on baby brea…" My mother who smelt potently of alcohol stopped me in mid sentence. She seized my neck with her sharp alarmingly claw like nails before collapsing on the floor (probably due to consuming more than adequate amounts of alcohol).

But at the moment, my mother was far from my priority, as was the swift and copious flow of blood from the cut that her nails had formed on my neck was. No, my sister was the most important thing to me at that moment and forever, the one who kept me going. I anxiously continued to attempt to revive her.


	2. Rebecca lives

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this story, coz u guys r the best! Don't forget to review! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed! **

I puffed into her lungs until some colour began to enter her cheeks and her chest began to rise and fall steadily but sporadically. After gently cradling her in my arms my palpitations began to slow. I focused on wrapping a couple of blankets round her body; her lips were blue from cold and her limbs rigid.

I then prepared a bottle of milk for her and shoved it in my pocket to give to her later. I crept stealthily over to my mother clasping a gurgling Rebecca to my chest. A frown was plastered over her face and her eyes were shut.

"WILLIE" she groaned before jumping up and trying to steady herself. Her eyes were mere slits and her hair was pulled tautly into a bun showering pins everywhere as she sauntered towards me. She yanked a fistful of my hair and yanked it pulling clumps out. But she was far from content with this result; she continued the torture, slapping me on the cheek with all of her might. Rebecca began to shake as tears drifted down her small face, her eyes were shiny from unshed tears and she gazed at my face, her little fists clenched and her lower lip trembling.

How dare the bitch!

"Mother, yyyyyyyyyyyooouuuu monster…………. yyyyyyyyoooooouuuuu mmmmaaaaade her cry, look!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth shakily glaring at her. Her face turned violet with rage as she ran over to me and pushed me roughly into the wall in which a book cabinet occupied. Almost instantly all of the books tumbled onto me, their corners scarring my back and digging into previous cuts. I felt warm fluid ooze out of a fresh cut and drip down my back, the sensation was undesirable and startling. I thrust myself slightly raised above Rebecca's tiny form, in an attempt to protect her. Fortunately the books only hit myself.

I was vaguely aware of my mother guffawing in the back ground as the wooden shelves splintered onto my legs and back. My arms felt heavy and my legs felt like lead. It took all the will power I had to stop me from screaming in pain; I would never give her the satisfaction of seeing that she had hurt me.

It was then that an idea came to me while I was standing there wincing in pain, it was so great that I could not believe it why had it not come to be before!

**So finishing this chapter on a note of suspense!**

**Please send me reviews and tell me whether you want Rebecca to die in future fan fics. (I know the baby's name in the story was actually Trudy but I changed it to Rebecca for this story)! ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again guys

Hey again guys! I hope you are relieved that Rebecca lived! Let me know if you have any suggestions of comments on these chapters or chapters that I could introduce in the future!

**THANK-YOU FOR ALL OF MY CURRENT REVIEWS!**

We would run away! What a genius idea... However great the idea was, it still had many negative aspects that needed to be analysed and considered carefully. For example: what would we do if I got caught stealing from the shop we would increasingly be relying on? Where would we go to stay? How would we get a regular income? If I found a job how would I look after Rebecca? These and many more questions zoomed in a pesky manner around my head and the answers made me feel perplexed to no end.

That evening as soon as my mother headed off to the bar I seized the opportunity to make my escape. If mother thought that she was impregnable she would have a huge shock! My stomach formed a taut knot of nerves, but I was also slightly excited as the realisation that Rebecca would be totally reliant on me came to me. I would protect my baby… I would die for her if necessary, but first I would create a humble abode for us and provide us with adequate supplies of food and drink. Then it hit me and caused me to smile, I would be the first one to witness Rebecca's first word! I would be her dad!

Rebecca was in her cradle and for a few minutes I hovered by her, she grinned a crooked grin at me and I instantly felt a surge of exhilaration she was so pretty. She gurgled softly as I gingerly lifted her out of her cot. I shoved her only bottle into my pocket and headed to the door. As soon as we stepped outside I instantly felt the tranquil night atmosphere. The sky was a black velvet blanket encrusted with tiny stars. Rebecca gazed up to the sky in awe and her eyes glistened. We headed down several stony roads and unknown avenues as my bare feet grew raw and painful.

… "YOU LITTLE IDIOT," someone yelled behind me before attempting to ambush Rebecca and me. I swiftly dodged the ambush causing the person who was obviously on hot pursuit of me for the whole journey to fall flat on their face.

Breathlessly I observed that the person was indeed my mother, as I had speculated!

On discovery of this persons true identity, I ran for all my might ignoring her fervent curses, with Rebecca who was sleeping in my arms.

**Any comments for this chapter? Sorry it was a bit short, it is the penultimate chapter and I plan to make it up to you in the next chapter! Please don't give up on me! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ok guys you told me you want more, maybe I should write you more chapters than I planned

Chapter 4- **Ok guys you told me you want more, maybe I should write you more chapters than I planned! Thank you for your reviews and please keep reading! A special thank you to **_Nikkitasaurus_ **who has never failed to impress me with her great first fan fic!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING YOU MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! : )**

**Ok, here goes:**

The path where we slept was cobbled and dirty, not to mention cold, I had not gotten much sleep and every time my eyelids grew heavy and shut tranquilly I would get awful memories from my past. Fortunately Rebecca was oblivious to this and slept on…

(After closing my eyes in the early hours of the morning)

My mother clutched her swollen stomach- she was expecting. Her glare bore into me from where I was scrubbing our floor with a potently smelling substance. My hands were sore and bloody from the cleaning substance; I was vaguely aware of my mother stumbling over to me and stepping on my hand, with her stilettos, which gradually turned purple due to insufficient blood circulation. My palms were sweaty and I felt nausea as she turned to face me with a look of pure contempt.

"William, the other day, I read about a mother who forced her child to sit on a fire," she chortled gesturing towards our fire.

"The child was a nasty little sinner like you, and he eventually perished into the flame into the darkened depths of hell"

"I want to try that on you!"

I inwardly screamed but on the outside concealed all of my feelings; I had learned that showing them just encouraged her more. She suddenly bolted at me at lifted my legs up and threw me into our blazing fireplace; the flames were so warm so hot. I was inhaling the carbon dioxide. My legs were burning, burning."

I woke up trembling dripping with sweat. I remembered this event all too clearly. One of my many near death experiences. It was only by mere fluke that a neighbour who heard my wails rescued me. The scars from that night still haunt me whenever I close my eyes.

**Ok not much about Rebecca in that chapter, but I will make it up to you in the next one! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**I LOVE all of my reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is the auspicious chapter that I promised you in my previous chapter

This is the auspicious chapter that I promised you in my previous chapter! Please review- I rely on your reviews for my inspiration! To prevent any ambiguity I will tell you that this chapter is from the baby- Rebecca's point of view! When she refers to "daddy," she is simply referring to William/ Willie! And when she refers to "evil woman," she is talking about he mother!

I looked up and saw daddy gazing at me, I could not fully read his expression but it was a look of utter dedication to me. I realised that he would always provide me with unconditional love and protect me with his life. I felt tranquil and reassured; whenever I fell asleep and woke up I became aware that he had been watching me, which made me wonder if he ever got any sleep. His bravery was truly inspirational. I remember when daddy saved me from the tumbling books. My feeble legs could not yet support my body weight and whenever I attempt to stand up I topple down again. I would have give anything to repay my dad, if my limbs were stable enough and strong I would have swiped my dad and I out of harms reach dramatically before any damage could be caused.

My loyal daddy obtained all of the physical damage from this event, but the scars of my past will always be engraved firmly into my memory. If only I could talk, I would thank my daddy,- tell him how much I loved him! No such luck- the only things that I can do is squeal and smile. I remember the nights when evil woman would eventually fall asleep. I recall the exact silhouette and sounds that would occur on a daily basis. Daddy would creep stealthily over to my cot and gingerly lift me out. I would sometimes squeal in delighted anticipation of what would happen, after a whole half day I would be given my milk (I would be given an afternoon bottle too). The tenderness in daddy's touch makes me smile. I make it a habit of smiling and squealing at my daddy at these times because it makes him get a proud expression and a glint in his eyes.

I vividly recall when I was at home alone- just me and evil woman, she forced a pot of a horrible smelling substance under my nostrils. Fumes were being emitted from it and it made my eyes sting. When I tried to read the pot there was some wobbly figures. I cried for daddy, I did not understand why he was not coming; I even got sinusitis from crying so much (as my daddy later identified). I cried heart broken tears until I was shaken vigorously up and down by evil woman and thrust across the room then everything went black.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was daddy's face- grimaced in an expression of despair, his eyes that greatly resembled abysses were melancholy and sad but all of these expressions faded when I opened my eyes. Like I had just solved all of his problems. I tried to tell him about what had happened to me, but all that came out of my mouth was choking gasps and silly sounds, it was most irritating. Once I had finished my daddy rocked me and caressed my head where it hurt, but later when I was meant to be asleep I heard him fume quietly: "So that's why there was a pot of the most concentrated glue on the floor, I will kill her…"

So that brings me to when daddy took me away, I was scared because daddy looked so uncertain but after that it was all so surreal, we ran away to a small decrepit shed but it was ideal and fitted our purposes perfectly. It was perfect because it was deserted and I think it was far from home because daddy was running for quite a while.


	6. Rebecca is my life

I love writing it is my passion

I love writing it is my passion! _I want all of you to reach out and hear this story within, because there can be miracles, if you believe in me!_ I hope you enjoy reading my fan fic as much as I enjoy writing it! Please let me know what you think in your reviews.

Did my fan fic provoke an emotional reaction? Before I begin can I just say that Nikkitasaurus has been great an encouraging with all of my reviews and her story is great. I would also like to say to Rebecca Newson my loyal best friend- Her chapter ten of family trees (a Harry Potter fan fic) was very touching and she hit the nail on the head of how it feels every time I hear that song!

Chapter 6- A beacon of hope in a dark night

I woke up and a cold shill travelled down my spine causing me to shiver, the ground underneath me felt soft and cold. When I opened my eyes I discovered that there was a blanket of white un- trodden on snow. I swiftly took of my jacket and placed it around Rebecca's tiny form. Her tiny shoulders shook with cold but she was oblivious of this due to her sleeping soundly. I wanted to give her a stable upbringing, to make up for her past; I wanted to make her like other children. Just then a car speed past its radio blaring:

_There can be miracles when you believe,  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe _

_Easy to despair  
When all you hear is fear and lies  
Easy just to run and hide_

_To frightened to begin  
But if we dare to dare  
Don't wait for answers from the skies  
Each of us can look inside  
And hear this song within_

This song made me cry, I understood all of the words and it was being sung so fervently that it instantly felt like all hope was restored! The male voice of Leon Jackson was beautifully silky. It tore at my heart filled me with hope and I felt like I had truly reached out and heard the song within! All of the words sounded like they had been written for me! Finally someone could relate to how I felt. I swiftly wiped my scalding tears on the back of my hand and decided I would be strong, for both Rebecca's sake and mine. I would dare to dare. I looked around the snowy street my bare feet were rigid with cold and turning blue very quickly. I had to keep on walking or surely I would freeze to death. Picking up Rebecca we made our way across the snow, each step seemed to penetrate through my skin and overwhelm me with cold.

… 4 hours later

The sky was just beginning to turn a beautiful red colour and I sat down to watch the sunset with Rebecca staring at the sky with adoration. The sun was like a ball of glimmering gold slowly appearing to descend down the hill. It was so picturesque and beautiful, even Rebecca was awestruck… A sharp foghorn made me jump followed by a screech of brakes and a crack in my right arm!

My arm felt so painful that I let out a strangled cry of anguish; Rebecca who was lying in the arch of my left arm began to cry softly. For some reason my right arm seemed to hang limply by my side; I no longer had control over it. The driver cursed audibly as I observed that we were sitting in the middle of a road. Looking more closely at him I noticed his wispy white hair, deep furrowed brow and his look of concern.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed.

Immediately an image of my mother appeared in my head giving this peculiar old man a severe castigation and explaining hw wrong it was to use God's name in vain. He jumped out of his truck with was omitting huge billows of smoke from his exhaust.

"Were is your mother, out to be ashamed she should. Letting you out in this state with a baby."

As he spoke large particles of spit exited his mouth, but I knew he meant no harm. At his mention of Rebecca I checked if she had suffered any damage from the crash but fortunately she was fine. She was whimpering more loudly now and I raised her up to my shoulder where she immediately settled down, all the while I was watching this strange man carefully.

"Well…" he hesitated aren't you going home."

"NO!" The finality of my tone shocked myself, I knew I looked stronger on the outside than I did inside. Inside I was wilting like a dead flower. Who was this strange old man!

**Did you like this chapter! By the way in answer to some of my reviewers Rebecca is now three months old. Although she had complicated thoughts! I thought that it would make her more entertaining! Also after this chapter I am not sure whether to make it get less depressing, let me know what you think! **


	7. The weird old man

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I would like to say a special thank you to Boberick. For her reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Beads of sweet dripped down the old man's face; his countenance was one of severe perplexity. My right arm was hanging limply by my side like a piece of overcooked spaghetti, each second it seemed to hurt increasingly. The old man stepped towards me, causing me to cringe and step back; cradling Rebecca possessively.

"Where are you living…?" he barked loudly but there was a look of kindness and concern in his eyes. Or was it delight at having found a victim or a future slave?… No, do not think like that I castigated myself, be optimistic I added chewing on my quivering lip.

I hesitated and then considered- he could not be worse than mother; besides he might help with my arm. Before I could answer the man stepped forward.

"Ere sonny! Can I 'ave a hold?"

My grip around Rebecca tightened slightly but then I remembered be optimistic, besides if this man could see how thirsty Rebecca was, he might give her a drink.

I handed her over gently as if she was a valuable china doll.

The man's eyes brimmed with tears which he swiftly blinked away, however not before I noticed. Then he caressed Rebecca's face, I could tell by the way Rebecca was holding this peculiar old mans thumb that she felt secure.

"Gosh" he exclaimed.

"How on earth did she get that, poor little mite." He gestured towards the copious gash in Rebecca's check caused by my mother's belt.

"Never mind," he dismissed with a casual wave of his hands but his facial expression opposed his speech.

"Come with me" he added shortly after, tickling Rebecca's chin. This made her giggle with glee, how beautiful she looked when she smiled, despite not having teeth!

I reluctantly dragged myself into the mans van and took Rebecca back from his hold. I had no idea of where he would take us but I followed all the same. It was warm and welcoming in the truck and soft music trickled out of the radio like honey running smoothly down a spoon.

After walking for tedious hours the journey was a relief and relaxed me a little, maybe he was not that bad after all. Finally the truck slowed to a halt and we were let out; I was astounded to see a picturesque cottage with a pristine garden, my jaw dropped.

Noticing my astonished look the old man grinned, "home sweet home son!" He said.

As we were let inside the old man immediately began to fill a bowl with water and wash Rebecca's facial cut out; she moaned slightly but then the old man began making funny primate like faces which made her tremble with laughter. She kept looking at me as if to check that she was allowed to laugh, so I sat there grinning like and idiot. All of it was worth it though for Rebecca I would do anything for her. My broken arm became forgotten as a flash back dawned in my head:

_1 year ago_

I stood over the tiny cot were Rebecca slept a tranquil look on her face; I could not help thinking look at her pretty brown hair and frail hands. I had the best sister in the world I decided without a shadow of a doubt. I remember the first time I held her and was shocked at how tiny she was and how little she weighed. From that moment onwards I had vowed to love her and protect her. And that was precisely what I was going to do!

**Ok quite a bit of action in this chapter I hope all of my brilliant readers enjoyed it and will review it for me! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! I need at least 40 before the next chapter which will be the penultimate! Please feel free to comment, suggest or criticize my work! I look forward to reading your reviews! Luvv Chrissie.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	8. The final chapter

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is my last chapter guys, before the epilogue! So I will make as long and interesting as I can- even though you know I do not do long chapters! Thank you to all of my reviewers I love you all!

Rebecca's thoughts:

A strange old man stood over me and rinsed out my cheek. While he did this I scrutinised his face. It was creased with the effort of trying to clean my gash as gingerly as possible. I knew from his look of horror and consternation when he meet daddy and me that he was perplexed at our conditions. I did not know where we were, all I knew was that I was very hungry. I moaned gently and daddy came running over, he wiped my cheek before asking if he could have some milk.

The old mans paternal side was revealed and he immediately went to sterilize some milk. When he came back he placed me in the crook of his arm, which was extremely comfortable, and placed the teat into my mouth. The fresh milk oozed into my mouth and I drank thirstily, accidentally squealing with pleasure.

Williams P/O/V (point of view)

My adorable sister fell asleep and for many moments we sat in silence.

"I 'ad a son once, he woz lovely he was." He exclaimed. I plucked up the courage and spoke, knowing that I looked a lot calmer than I felt:

"What happened?" I asked.

"He died, with his mother," he said bitterly his voice barely audible.

"I am so sorry, I never knew." I felt so stupid how could I have been such an imbecile? Now he would be really angry.

The man walked over to the fireplace in the right hand side of the wall and prodded it with the coal poker. I knew what was coming now, the poker had turned a glowing orange colour and he brought it slightly closer to his face. All of a sudden his features began to swim more vigorously and I felt my knees weaken. The last thing I saw was the old man stagger towards me clutching the red hot poker.

When I woke up I was wrapped in many blankets in an armchair as soft as marshmallows. The strange old man came towards me and said:

"Call me Mr. Aishwarya Tom," I agreed to weakly.

"You surely did not think I was going to…" he hesitated.

"Did you think I was going to hit you?"

I felt bewildered, " yes of course, what else?"

The Tom massaged his temples, "I would never, ever do that to a child," he exclaimed looking hurt. Then he continued:

"You fainted, then went to sleep for a long time, while you were asleep I phoned the authorities; I …"

I screamed at this point, the sound puncturing the mumbling of Tom. "Noooooooooooo, no, no, no, no! Please do not give us away, we have no home, no food and no money." By this time I had collapsed on the floor and was crying hysterically.

Understanding dawned on the old mans face. "I was thinking rather the opposite meself! I was gonna say to live with me! I remember a trick or two from when my sonnie was a little lad."

Just then Rebecca woke up, almost as if she understood she began to yelp breathlessly and enthusiastically. I jumped up and swooped her up in my arms dancing madly around the room. The poor thing having a weird brother that woke them up to dance! But to my greatest astonishment she began to giggle!

A few months later…

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to RRRRRRrrrebecca happy birthday to you!" Tom and I chorused, laughing at Rebecca's shocked face. She gazed pensively at her winnie the pooh cake, and tried to no avail to blow out the candles. Her breaths escaped her in short wispy sounding gasps.

Eventually I blew them out, then I took her to open her presents, she dribbled over the flamboyant wrapping paper and clapped her hands after seeing each present.

Then she grasped my hands unexpectedly and pulled with quite a lot of force considering her size; somehow she managed to rise. I stood there awestruck while she took her first shaky step. My baby! "What a clever girl," I spoke. I was so proud; as she turned to look at me grinning cheekily she fell straight onto a cushion. Luckily I was perched precariously on the end of my armchair so was able to grab her before any harm was done!

Later on that evening, I put her to bed in her new state of the art cot and she said. "abbbbyeee dada." Tears filled my eyes and I knew that my little girl was growing up!

The end!

Did you like it please let me know I am dying to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, all of my wonderful reviewers; this chapter is dedicated to Spotdog. Enjoy! Let me know what you think of it!  
**

The sky was as black as a courgette; it was so intricately defined- adorned with sparkling stars. I would often lie in bed and remain in awe of it, in the heart of the night; I remember vividly the first few nights at 's house. I would have the most horribly familiar nightmares and would usually wet the bed to my shear dismay. At this time I was convinced that soon the sharp flaps would fall on me like a ton of bricks; I would sit curled up on the floor and stare out of the window into the tranquil nights sky and for a few moments I would be lost in its magnificence; all my problems seemed to fade as I stared…. It seemed so beautiful and almost tangible as you realise that there are so many things that could be happening in the world right now so many mysteries and discoveries waiting to be unravelled.

However, now it seemed charged with life and hopeless. The moon left a ray of eerie light making everyone's faces appear serious, solemn and ghostly. I was having a nightmare and did not want to unsettle or Rebecca, for this reason I decided to go for a walk. I was amazed at how many people were around at this time.

I sat down gingerly on the curb on the street and reminisced about the early part of my life, physically my body was healing and my scars and bruises were fading but sometimes I found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the present. I was scared that if I hugged Rebecca too much or showed too much affection soon it would run out (my love for her). This thought followed me around relentlessly and it truly asundered me, I could not bare the thought of hurting such a benign cute baby. Would I become like my horrible hag of a moth…? (I cannot bring myself to call her a mother).

It was incredible to think how much my life had improved since got involved. I no longer find myself longing for food at all hours, and I can walk around with out limping or staggering due to my injuries. I felt as though I was in dept somehow- like there was some way that I needed to thank . I yearned to give him a surprise, I loved the way his eyes would crinkle up and shine when he was delighted, I loved the strong feel of his large hands as they scooped me up to give me one of his hugs. I suddenly found myself getting up, I had no idea where I was going I just kept walking- unsure of where my feet would lead me, I inhaled a lungful of fresh night air and took in the busting people rushing home from work, the sound of cars heaving out carbon monoxide as though they were breathing and the tired expressions of many pedestrians. I found myself walking into a graveyard; fear clenched at my stomach by some unknown force drove me forward, compelling me to open the rusty green gates that groaned as if in warning. My hands trembled as they gripped the cold metal for support. My heart was beating alarmingly fast and I thought it would explode; yet I was almost too scared to take a breath in case this would tell a silent ambusher my exact location. I tiptoed over to one particular grave stone that caught my eye, it was an angel with a pious expression, its delicate eye lids were like shells and were closed and its hands were together in a motion of prayer its head was also bent. Curiosity got the better of me and I crept over, I cautiously slid my hand along the smooth marble angel. I knelt down to read the writing inscribed on a concrete slab it said:

RIP Mrs. Elizabeth Thomas and Owen Wilson, a beautiful wife and son, may you rest in peace in the hands of God. You will always be remembered.

This was 's wife and son's grave! I was filled with sorrow and my eyes brimmed with tears. I knew now what I had to do. I dug out some paper from my pocket and fumbled around for a pen.

I sat pensively for a while before beginning a poem on behalf of :

I love you with all my heart,

Nothing can tear memories apart

Your grin, your smell.

The bacon rolls you made me & your laugh, which ignited awe in each of my cells.

Every moment we shared will never be forgotten and the sound of your voice, your laughter

Will ring in our ears forever.

You bring peace and harmony

To where it counts most

You are the sun and the moon

But I don't mean to boast.

But its all true

Everything I say,

loves you very much,

Right to this very day.

My paper was blotchy with tears upon completion of this poem. I lay my poem down amongst the brightly coloured flowers and began to walk away. I realised that wherever life with would take me, I now felt like I had given something back to him, and this feeling pleased me to no end!

**Did you like this?**


End file.
